chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle
(left), Chuck (middle) and Casey (right) are briefed by General Beckman.]]Castle is the codename for Team Bartowski's base of operations hidden beneath the Buy More and previously the Orange Orange. The base was installed in Season Two, was renovated and expanded between seasons three and four and later, after in the Season Four finale, becomes a leftover of the NSA/CIA when the team is fired. Currently, Castle is the headquarters to Chuck and Sarah Bartowski's freelance spy firm, Carmichael Industries. It first appeared in the episode, . Casey in particular was satisfied with the installation, and remarked that it now made them a "first-class operation". Series Castle possesses hi-tech computer equipment, various security features, including a weapons room, firing range, gym, an interrogation room with one-way glass observation, and a room dedicated to the servers that support the monitors and satellite links, multiple detention cells, interrogation chambers and "safe" rooms. It also has an extensive communications and computer database, which with proper knowledge of the systems can be accessed and even controlled from any location in the base. The primary control center is dominated by a large-scale communications grid, including a video uplink, and the facility is able to connect directly with the CIA/NSA. Its main entrance is in the Orange Orange, but an escape tunnel also leads directly to the Buy More across the street. In , Chuck reveals that the Castle computer systems primarily consist of a DU 97 Supercomputer, which apparently possess "30 teraflop architecture and modules for cryptoanalysis and video processing". In the base is infiltrated by Fulcrum members who are subsequently thwarted when Chuck (who read the manual for the base) locks down the security systems. According to Casey, Castle contains exactly what the sign in the Orange Orange suggests, it contains "Yogurt and Fun". Similarly, in , Ring agents posing as Buy More management staff interview all the Buy More employees, and correctly assert Chuck to be the Intersect. They then locate the secret entrance to Castle behind the lockers in the staff locker room, and infiltrate the base. When Morgan and Chuck investigate, they are captured by the Ring agents and interrogated. However, Chuck flashes and manages to quickly dispatch the Ring agents, before escaping Castle. In , Castle was moved underneath the Buy More when the government buys the retail chain. Castle was nearly breached in by Alexei Volkoff, but never got the chance as Team Bartowski was forced to surrender. By , when Team Bartowski has quit or been fired from the CIA, they decide to set up Castle as their new base of operations for an independent spy operation. Strangely, whilst the location and purpose of Castle has been compromised on numerous occasions, at no point has its location been well-documented enough to forced Team Bartowski to relocate. Areas in Castle These were the list of the known rooms featured throughout the show during the CIA/NSA joint ops era of Team Bartowski. Conference Room and Sarah while being briefed]]This room is where the team are gathered together to receive mission briefings and debriefings directly from a video conference feed with the Director of National Intelligence General Diane Beckman of the NSA, and formerly Director Langston Graham of the CIA. The briefing room was previously in the same room where reports and documents are handled. However, since Season Four, the briefing room has it's own smaller room where the team will receive mission briefings through a direct feed from General Beckman, as usual. As of season four, there are trap doors in the Buy More from which someone can be transported directly to the conference room via a chute. Prison Cells The prison cells are used to imprison suspects or prisoners while waiting for a prisoner transport vehicle to arrive. Notable prisoners to have been temporarily stationed at Castle are: * Jill Roberts - in * Chuck and Sarah in - "Chuck Versus the Colonel" * Ted Roark - in * Rafe Gruber - in "Chuck Versus the Cubic Z" * Hugo Panzer and Heather Chandler - in * Stanley Wheelwright - in * Mary Bartowski - in * Augusto Gaez and Amy - in * Alexei Volkoff - in Disguise Storage One of the new installs to Castle in Season Four is the disguise storage room. The room has a holographic interface of the users, allowing visual display of how the clothes will affect the user's disguise and general characteristic beforehand. Once the user has found the disguise of their choice, the room will begin searching for the outfits needed, stored inside a large room full of other clothes. The outfit is then brought to a door in front of the interface. Dojo Castle also contains a fully equipped octagonal dojo, first shown in "Chuck Versus the Pink Slip". The dojo also contains a screen from which General Beckman can talk directly to the members of Team Bartowski without them needing to relocate to another room, as shown in "Chuck Versus the Cubic Z".Category:Locations Category:Gadgets